From One World to Another
by Murmers of the Dark
Summary: Harry wins the war but with his friends dead in the war he has nothing left. Dimension travel fic, AU after HBP, there will be horcruxes but no deadly hallows
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or plots; they belong to J K Rowling. I just enjoy writing fanfiction :)

Chapter 1: No Reason to Stay

Looking out across the wreckage of Hogwarts, he couldn't stop the tears forming in the edge of his bright green eyes. Five years the second war was fought, five years it took to wipe out the majority of Magical Britain, even Hogwarts had fallen in the end, with the last of the resistance.

He had killed him, Tom was gone, and so were his Death Eaters, but it had cost him everything, everyone. The Order of the Phoenix had fallen apart with the death of Dumbledore, and slowly, painfully slowly, each member was killed. All to protect him. Even the muggles noticed, it was put down to terrorists, walking into muggle London you would find soldiers lining the street corners. Ordered to shoot at anyone wearing long black cloaks and white masks, it had been impossible to hide everything when the ministry fell, the image of the Death Eaters had got out; their carelessness was probably what tipped the balance in the end. Muggles were beneath them, but bullets were fast, faster than it took to put a shield up anyway.

The death of his friends had been the hardest blow to him, he had won, but lost everything, he had nothing left, nothing to stay for. That was probably what drove Harry Potter onwards in his insane plan, one which could fail and just kill him, not that it mattered in the end.

With the fall of the Ministry he could access the Department of Mysteries; secrets buried and forgotten for hundreds of years could be found, written on ancient scrolls and books, from a time long before Merlin. Dimension travel had been a concept, one of many, but he was more than willing to try. That was why, for the last four months he spent reading and revising Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, he couldn't fail, and all he needed was a power source now. That was to be Hogwarts, years of teaching students lead to a high concentration of magic in the small area, enough to allow him to cross over.

He knew he wouldn't travel dimensions far as such; the closest parallel dimensions would be similar to his, one key event changed or something. Really, he had no way of knowing what waited for him, but chances are, and with his luck, Voldemort would be there, and it was best he went prepared.

Harry packed all his stuff into a magical trunk, one containing five rooms, a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room and library. Plenty of clothes, enough food shrunk, frozen and stored, enough to last three to four months comfortably, books and lots of them, some old, some new, on everything from defence to healing potions. It had taken him ages, but from each book he'd removed the authors name, date of publish and replaced the front covers with plain covers, only the name of the book on the front and spine, they were colour coded, blue for defence, red for offence, green for potions and so on. It wouldn't do to get to another dimension and own books written by dead people or some other reason. Stores of potions ingredient, some illegal and very rare, but useful, along with a large storage of ready made healing potions, he had had to live on his own for a few years and he could hardly walk into St Mungos to get medical treatment. He had even collected all the gold he could find, Gringrotts had fallen within two years, money long protected was inaccessible to anyone, even Tom at the time. He had just over 54,000galleons with him, plenty to get off his feet, along with 20grand in muggle money, last thing he wanted was to get stuck in muggle London with no cash at hand.

Placing his muggle contacts in his eyes, the brilliant green changed to brown. Harry really did like his eyes, but they were too distinctive, and what would he do if his other dimensional self was alive? Last thing he needed was to look like his double, he had even got his hair cut, long enough to cover the scar, but different, and used muggle hair dye to change it to a dark brown, glamours could be removed, and it was better safe than sorry.

Pulling out his wand and walking to the centre of the rune circle, he had set it up in the forbidden forest so he wouldn't appear somewhere seen. Slowly chanting the long Latin words the rune symbols started to light up. With a blinding flash Harry Potter was gone from his world.

A/N: Not the best of starts but it'll do, story is AU after the half blood prince, I love dimension travel stories x) so couldn't resist starting one. I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction so be kind, this is the third story I've started, I've done my best with spelling but no doubt I missed something.


	2. New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters plots…it all belongs to J K Rowling.

Chapter 2: New World

Sighing, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading through various Death Eater reports on yet more attacks on muggles. Life for the leader of the light had become tiring; while he was here he could protect his students, but with time split between his school, the order and helping the ministry, it was starting to take its toll. The sparkle in his blue eyes somewhat dulled.

The ministry was starting to struggle with the sheer volume of attacks; even Severus's warnings weren't having much effect. Tom was getting daring, slowly infiltrating the ministry. Just yesterday there had been an attempt on the muggle prime ministers life; if Kingsley hadn't been there he would have been killed. Popping another lemon tasting sweet in his mouth he continued leafing through the files.

Pushing his half moon glasses up towards his eyes, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. For on a late night in early march, the wards of Hogwarts shifted.

With speed not often known to such an old person, Dumbledore leapt up to his silver instruments to check them, the wards were fine, but every magical being within 50miles must have felt that. A shock wave of pure magical energy was transmitted from somewhere nearby, and honestly, he didn't want to think what had caused it. Heading towards the fireplace, he had a lot of late night fire calls to make. The order and the ministry had to be alerted immediately.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0OO0O00O0O

Within the huge forest surrounding Hogwarts, stillness was felt. The many birds and bats and mythical creature had been silenced by a force of power never before felt, the only noise coming from a small clearing, about a mile in, was a low groan.

Pain was by far the first thing Harry felt while slowly regaining consciousness, opening his eyes wearily, his memories came rushing back. Darkness and the smell of leaves and dirt was the first thing he noticed, the tingle of magical energy was in the air. Looking around, dark shapes could be seen above him, and various noises slowly started up. Pushing up of the ground shakily, every muscle he had simultaneously protested from the effort and exhaustion started to take over. Pulling his trunk out and enlarging it, he took out a dose of pepper up potion and headache cure, along with his trusted invisibility cloak. Quickly downing them, he needed to get off Hogwarts grounds, people would start to investigate soon and he had no intention of getting caught this early on.

Getting up onto his feet and throwing his cloak over himself there was no point in casting a silencing charm, not with the leaves and sticks which littered the ground. Trudging forward in the direction he believed Hogwarts to be it was twenty minutes of walking along a well worn path when he heard the voices of various people. Sure enough, people wearing the bright red auror uniform could be seen ahead, wands drawn casting lumos in front of them. There would be more in the darkness.

Slowly making his way along the edge of the forest, he could see Albus Dumbledore in the distance, Harry couldn't help the sad smile which lit his face, Hogwarts was there, and his old mentor, still wearing his eccentric looking robes as always, albeit a bit older looking than he remembered. Looking around the various faces, most people he didn't recognise, but in small groups order members could be seen, his old transfiguration teacher McGonagall was conversing with an auror, looking her usually strict self, and Tonks he could pick out easily, her bright pink hair making her all to hard to miss.

Perhaps it was the distraction of seeing so many old friends again, alive again, which lowered his guard. Only the swift movement of someone dresses in muggle clothing drew his attention. Under his invisibility cloak he had become careless, casting a shield charm on instinct the red beam of light swiftly bounced off but people were already turning to look. Moody stood, wand drawn, casting stunner after stunner at him. Without a choice he made a dash for the gates as everyone else started casting. Without a backwards glance he disapperated, narrowly missing a barrage of stunners and curses tailing him.

_Great, now they definitely know what I look like.__ Well, what they think I look like. _Casting a quick glamour he walked into the Leaky Cauldron, it was its usual dark self, a bit empty, with everyone staying in close nit groups. Sitting at the bar most people turned to look at him suspiciously before turning away, shaking his head slightly and flattening his fringe over his scar he smiled at Tom. ''And what can I get for you sir?'' Tom asked turning towards him.

''A Butterbeer would be nice, and do you have any rooms available tonight?''

''The Butterbeer will be 2Galleons and the room 15Galleons a night.''

Raising his eyebrows at the price, that had to be the most obvious difference. Nodding to Tom he pulled the Galleons out and handed them over, he needed to get to a library soon and look up the history. With Dumbledore and Moody alive things were clearly different, and so far it appeared to be for the better. After finishing his drink and taking the keys, room 4 was almost identical to the one he spent the summer before 3rd year in. Quickly casting ward after ward, he collapsed down on he bed and slept as soon has his head hit the pillow.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

''What do you mean Moody, it was just a kid? How? He couldn't have caused it!''

''Why hide under an invisibility cloak then? He was up to something…got to admit though, that kids fast, he has good reaction time that's for sure.'' Moodys gruff voice boomed over the barricade of questions being sent at him from various order members.

It was Dumbledore who decided to take advantage of the sudden silence ''It is indeed interesting what he was doing, are you sure no one knows what could have caused that magical surge?''

''No Albus, we checked, there's nothing there, no evidence of a dark ritual, nothing, there aren't even any spell residue in the area the surge originated from, just wild magic.'' Frank Longbottom replied, still dressed in his red auror uniform.

''The wards are fine though aren't they? Still standing? It's safe for all the children to stay at Hogwarts?'' A slightly frantic voice asked.

''The wards are fine Molly, no need to worry about the children; they were merely awoken by the shockwave. If anything, the wards are stronger than before; this wild magic seems to be fuelling them. Still, we should wait for Bill to get back before giving the official statement. The question is who the young man was, he made no move to curse us and held up an incredibly powerful shield, nothings missing in the school, there were no attempts of forced entry, nothing. Severus got back from a meeting with Tom, it appears that he has no knowledge of this man as you or I, but the Death Eaters have been given instruction to attempt to get him to join there ranks.'' Dumbledore answered. It had taken a lot of reassurance to get the students to sleep; no doubt he would return to some truly fantastic rumours created by overactive imaginations, the wonders of the young mind.

Remus looked up ''so we want to get to him first then?''

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Waking up and blinking wearily. His stomach gave an audible rumble into the silent room, picking himself up and forcing himself towards the bathroom, he ignored his knew appearance and went for a shower.

The creaking stairs forced him to give up any attempt of slipping out the Leaky Cauldron; the bar was completely empty apart from the odd person rushing through. The war it seemed, still raged in this place, ordering a coffee Harry picked up a discarded copy of the Daily Prophet. _Yep._ Death Eater Attacks and Dark Mark sightings were covering the front page, knowing to take anything the press wrote with a pinch of salt he started to read. Trying to keep the shock of his face, from what he could tell, the war had spread to France, according to the paper, the muggles had noticed and were pointing explosive devices at other countries. He didn't want to think what that meant, were they nuclear missiles? Why were the muggles fighting with each other? He'd have to purchase some muggle papers later today. Shaking his head, he'd dwell on it later, some things couldn't wait.

Giving a small smile to Tom he got up and left for Diagon Alley, he had a bank account to open, history books to buy and just watching the area as subtlety as he could. Harry still had his glamour on, changing his appearance from the dyed hair and contacts, he needed to find out what his alter dimensional self's fate was here.

Scanning his eyes up and down the street, the majority of the shops were boarded up, those brave enough to keep there shops open had guards at the door. Judging by the uniform they worked for the ministry, whether this ministry was more competent than his was yet to be seen. Passing through some sort of ward after the 'guards' scanned him with some unknown device he had to fight to keep the glamour on, Flourish and Blotts was almost the same, immediately the most obvious thing was the books, or the lack of them compared to his world. Now he was glad he brought his books with him, quickly picking up all the books on the recent history he approached the till.

Having deposited 10,000 galleons in his new vault under the name of Harrison Dormanic, Harry exited the white marble building. The goblins were the same as before, as long as they made money they didn't care whether you lied though your teeth or not, choosing a American wizarding name would give him a bit of protection, Voldemort always targeted the muggle borns first.

Walking towards the first magical supermarket, the price of basic items such as food and books were a lot higher, it was either two things, deflation of the value of gold or supplies being slowly cut off. The barren shelf and high prices of the few items left answered the question for him. Voldemort was slowly strangling the magical community.

O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Darkness had fallen by the time Harry started casting the fidelius charm, he hated to steal, but the old abandoned cottage didn't look like it had been occupied in years, a few charms and a fresh lick of paint would make a world of difference, along with the vast amount of unused land surrounding it. Growing some vegetables and raising some chickens would save money, not to mention the local wildlife in the area, pheasants and rabbits would be as good a source as any for fresh meat, why buy it when its right on your doorstep?

A/N: And that's the second chapter of this story completed, currently working on two dimension travel stories x) I'll post the other one later. Unfortunately for you readers, I don't write very consistently, but I will try to update often enough. Action will be coming soon, lol, just giving people a brief idea of what the dimension Harry ended up in is really like in this chapter. Also forgot to mention in the last chapter, although I said its AU after HBP, Harry and Ginny did not get together, this is more going to be an action based story, I don't plan on including any romance yet, if at all.


	3. Research and Settling In

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, I just enjoy writing fanfiction x)

Chapter 3: Research and Settling In

Waking up with the same drained feeling Harry looked around the small bedroom he had collapsed into, the fidelius charm had really taken it out of him. The creaking of the bed as he pulled himself up did not bode well, quickly entering his trunk for a shower and some pepper up potion he'd start work, the place was coated in dust and some ivy was growing through a broken window. The 1950s wallpaper was faded and peeling off the walls as he explored his new home, it was only a one floor little cottage, with two bedroom a bathroom, living room and kitchen. With the correct care and attention the place could be quite homely, thank god for magic, he need not worry about rot in the wood or crumbling walls.

Pulling his familiar phoenix feather wand out, cleaning charms and lots of them was the first task, scrub the floors, remove all the old furniture, fix the windows, pull out the bathroom, lift the carpets…It would be worth it in the end anyway. Not like anyone could find it anymore if they really did own it.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

With a scalding hot cup of coffee and the history books propped in front of him, Harry sat once again in the living room of his trunk. History, it seemed, was for the most part quite similar. Grindelwald had meet the same end as before, and Voldemort had fallen on that same Halloween, however it seemed he had also lost his life, along with a muggleborn witch who was babysitting him.

Groaning as he read of Sirius fate, Azkaban…again. From what he could tell, Peter was successful at fooling everyone but this time Sirius really had managed to kill him, reports stated that pieces of Peter Pettigrew were found _all over_ the scene. He wasn't exactly violence prone as such, he didn't wish that death on anyone, but in some very rare occasions, they deserved it. Peter was not a strong wizard, but he cared not if he killed, as long as he survived, a lesson a new recruit of the order had learned the hard way. That was one of the first things he had to accomplish, free Sirius Black from Azkaban, probably not going to go down well with the light side. The dementors had abandoned the prison over seven years previously and no one, no one had bothered to get a trail for him _again_. Even now, with the auror guards! Hopefully he'd still have his sanity, although he'd have to use veritarserum just in case, losing Sirius had been a fatal blow to him the first time round.

Throwing the books down, his dreams tonight would most likely be plagued by a veil, one he could never forget. Entering the kitchen, rabbit and nettle soup would be a bit of an odd combination but a basic meal to stretch his resources. Maybe some rabbit stew too, he couldn't cook like Mrs Weasley, no one could, but he wasn't bad, the Dursleys had taught him a few things over the years; at least some of it was useful.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Looking back at his cottage, it was rather empty. No furniture and bare walls and floors lead to somewhat a shell of a house. It still had some characteristic features like the dark wooden beams off the ceiling and the old traditional fireplace, perfect for the floo, but now the real work would begin. Most rooms had been striped completely and he'd have to purchase a magical bathroom and kitchen, that would raise a few eyebrows, nothing was cheap, the basic foods where incredibly inflated. His second visit to Diagon Alley had shown him a different scene, as the sun started to drop and the darkness crept out so did the homeless. He knew he should have ignored them, and for the most part he did, but a child, a young boy, had caught his attention.

The kid couldn't have been older than fourteen, covered in dirt and clearly underfed. He couldn't not help him, having given the brown haired boy 50 galleons, some rabbit stew and a bottle of water, the kid bolted off. At least the money would provide him a few square meals, provided it wasn't stolen or anything.

Time for another trip to the muggle world. The very brief time he'd spent there had shown the same story, prices were up on all the basics, Tom was targeting the food market, bringing down the governments slowly but steadily as peoples annoyance and desperation grew. Amazing how the simplest of things could affect everyone, but at least the news was more comprehensive than the wizarding. If a nuclear bomb did go off no magic would stop the death toll, but ignorant people tended to turn a blind eye to dangers staring them straight in the face, the muggles were discussed and ignored, _how could they be a threat? _The same attitude won the war in his dimension, lack of education and prejudice was a common downfall in the magical world.

Leaving his anti-apperation wards and apperating to the centre of London, he had more than a few things to buy, now he was glad he'd brought so much muggle money, the exchange rate between pounds and Galleons was awful. Just under £2 for 1 Galleon.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0OO0O0O

Laying several tins of white, dark navy blue, dark green and light brown paint on the floor, he'd bought what he thought was enough to paint his bedrooms and living room. Along with stacks of white tiles for the kitchen and two nice leather sofas for the living room, _those_ really did cost a small fortune. Pulling out his wand, if he finished the basic decorating today, he could furnish tomorrow and start plans on rescuing Sirius. He had a lot to buy, emptying his trunk of all his furniture was not his intension.

The room he planned to stay in would have one wall painted dark green, and the rest white, the next bedroom over would be the same except dark navy blue, and the living room brown. At least charms would take care of the painting; he couldn't tackle the tiles until he purchased the kitchen and the bathroom was just going to be painted white.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O

Walking outside, he'd managed to clear a fairly large area for growing food, and another area was set aside for growing potions ingredients. That was another thing which had really shot up in value, with no potions ingredients the magical world couldn't make basic healing potions and cures. Ok so he couldn't grow newts eyes and dragon fly wings, but at least he could help, he had the ingredients in his stores anyway, but a more permanent solution for his supplies would have to be found eventually.

Picking his wand up and turning the soil, planting potatoes, carrots, peas, cucumbers, tomatoes, pumpkins and cabbages as he went, in a few weeks he'd have fresh produce. Casting a series of anti pest charms to prevent mice and bugs feasting on his plants he left it to nature. At least growing charms speed up the process, he'd probably plant more later, his 4 acre vegetable garden would fed a lot more than one person that was for sure. His base was turning into a small farm, but it would provide an income, and give him an excuse to enter the ministry of magic.

Starting on another four acres, Harry started planting wheat, a very basic ingredient but with it he could get flour and animal feed. It would take longer to grow but worth it, and started constructing a chicken pen for when he managed to find chickens. Wiping the sweat from his brow he entered his house again. Charming the dirt of himself for the most part he collapsed onto the sofa.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0OOO0OO0O0OO0

_Screams could be heard from all directions and his breathing was hard and laboured as he forced himself to run on the cold icy ground. The smoke from the burning tress behind him forcing him forward, that was no normal fire. Finally making it to a clearing, it was a trap, groups of people with white masks and dark cloaks where firing hex after curse at the fleeing people. Bodies littered the ground and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. One voice, a voice he could never forget, could be heard in the distance._

''_Awww, look, it's a little weasel, what d'you think your doing? No daddy here to protect you is there? And where's Potty, we know he's with you. Crucio!''_

_Turning towards Ron screams he saw the green light zooming towards him in the background, getting closer and closer in slow motion._

''Ron!'' Sitting bolt upright it took a while for him to remember just were he was. The smell of paint was in the air and the windows thrown open, the cool morning air entering the cottage and the slow and gentle chirps of the birds in the background. Shivering from the sweat clinging to his clothes, he pulled himself shakily to his feet, shaking his head as he tried to banish the image of his best friend fall, he headed towards his trunk.

Munching on his breakfast, he had plenty to do today, plenty to take his mind of things. Since he'd read the majority of his history books his mind forever drifted towards his friends and his family. Where they alive? He hadn't found anything to contradict it, the Potters had survived the initial attack even if he hadn't, so had the Longbottoms, and Neville had survived. Whether Neville was still alive was another thing, they'd presume he was the 'chosen one' that was a title he was more than happy to lose. But it would have made him Voldemorts key target as well, rubbing his temples he stood up.

Seven years, seven years was what it took before Tom got his body back. He'd been back here a lot longer than in his dimension but this one was coping better. Attacks were frequent and deaths and injuries where moderate, but reaction time and auror numbers was six times greater then his, the death toll was not nearly as high. Voldemort was slowly making headway, but not at the same pace, and he couldn't get a grip on the Ministry of Magic. To get in everyday you had to swear an oath on your magic that you were not working for Tom, didn't mean the ministry any harm and were not being blackmailed. Tom knew everyone who was against him, it made it more than obvious, but if he did get in he would have known anyway. Well, at least that was the ministries theory. At least there was some safety in the work place, of course, this stopped him from walking in as well, an Azkaban raid would harm the ministry, even if he had no intension of harming the aurors working there, or releasing the other prisoners.

Another trip to muggle areas was in order, he need to buy two beds, wardrobes, desks, a few rugs, tiles for the bathroom, carpet for the living room and bedrooms, and a table and chairs. That would cover all the basic furniture, he'd probably pick up a few pictures from an art gallery as well, mattresses, and covers for the beds, give the place more character. Leaving the windows open to allow fresh air in, he would try buy the kitchen and bathroom tomorrow in Diagon Alley, and try get the blue prints for Azkaban in Knockturn Alley. The news had been quiet so far, no major attacks as such, Tom was waiting for something, hopefully he'd be able to set up his surveillance systems again in this dimension before they started up again.

A/N: lol, still not to much happening, but I'm making headway, just giving a brief idea to how his house will be, before he goes and rescues Padfoot x) An income and an excuse to hire someone to help with labour on the farm.


	4. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, plots…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, got a sudden influx of work x) plus redoing To Hope To Win to sort a few issues, changes will be posted soon. (Not a big change, will stay the same for the most part)

Chapter 4: Plans

The sky was overcast and the air full of quiet anticipation of rain, Harry strode purposely through Diagon Alley, his now shoulder length blond hair blowing behind him in the gust. The place was eerily empty, but without obvious signs of danger he saw no fit reason to put his shopping trip on hold. Riddle wouldn't achieve anything attacking just now, not enough civilians to kill and torture pointlessly. The mist building on the coast of England was worrying though, huge numbers of dementors had been gathering and the ministry had put an official warning out. How was having all magical folk abandon the area useful? It left literally every muggle exposed and defenceless, sure it was a difficult charm to master, but he'd taught it to teenagers without any problems, it really was just the motivation an individual put behind the spell which counted.

_Maybe I should take the DADAs po__sitions at Hogwarts. _Shaking his head, not until he got a better grip of the area, Dumbledore was a brilliant man, but too suspicious for his own good. Send someone to research his records and they'd find them delightfully empty. _Wouldn't that be a lovely thing to try explain._

By the time Harry was done purchasing his kitchen and bathroom, the rain had started to pound and distant rumbles of thunder could be heard. Staring at the sky he supposed it did make the place a touch foreboding, but really, people were afraid of the weather? Pulling his hood up, time for a journey into the darker parts of wizarding Britain, no doubt the back market would be thriving in these conditions.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Leaving the dank pub over four hours later, information hadn't been too difficult to come across. He hadn't got the blueprints but a map issued to Death Eaters after a raid three years ago, it wouldn't be perfect but Riddle was fussy, the layout would be 90% accurate.

Not to mention he had managed to get the next three weeks' Auror guard rotation, the oath to get into the ministry had flaws, and depended on how you perceived the words. The Death Eaters where gathering info on the ministry, alarming amounts at that, he'd heard several suspect locations of the Order of the Phoenix, and the exact time the Minister of Magic left his house every morning, what body guards were assigned, and what the poor bloke had for lunch, along with a pile of information on the altered flow entry points. Probably how Voldemort would target the ministry, currently considered a 'safe heaven,' it wasn't immune to attacks, _it has target written all over it._

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O

Appearating outside and entering his living room, Harry dumped his trunk on the floor and enlarged it, he had a kitchen and bathroom to fit. His house was reasonably well furnished; he'd managed to acquire all the basics to form a functioning home, all it lacked was the personal touch.

Two hours later and looking round his new home, it was completely unrecognisable to the house he'd crashed in the first day. The kitchen cabinets where made of dark wood, with a black stone work surface and cooker, and his bathroom was sparkling white, nice blue fluffy towels stacked neatly and rugs on the floor. Now he was set up he could begin the proper work, a new fidelius charm needed to be cast around his vegetable plots and what would be his potions garden, needed to set a plan to rescue Sirius and nurse him back to health, _and_ tract down Gavin Kindler. Not to mention start tracking down the horcruxes.

Gavin was a squib, but a genius nonetheless, he'd developed the one way listening orbs which he'd used to monitor noise levels at key point in wizarding Britain. They were small white orbs, easy to conceal and hide, and came in pairs. You placed one at a location and kept the other at 'base', the idea being that an alarm would sound should the noise level rise significantly higher than a set level. When people panic they start to scream, the pair orb would immediately alert anyone in the surrounding area of the problem so it could be checked and people sent to help tackle the Death Eaters.

This proved to be a big help in his dimension, during attacks the flow would become mysteriously out of service, anti-appearation and portkey wards would be set, cutting off people's means of escape and contact. It did have a few flaws, at night the level limit dropped and could be set off more often over nothing, but it was better safe than sorry.

The only _really_ reliable contact method was the patronus charm, but if your fighting dementors and such, you don't send the patronus in the opposite direction. Not to mention if there's no one present that _can_ cast it, or are disarmed or knocked out…it was just an all round easier method to use the orbs.

Lifting the kettle and pouring himself some rich, hot tea, Harry settled in his sofas spreading the Azkaban plans out across the coffee table. With the wizarding wireless playing in the background, sometimes the easiest way to gather information was the most obvious and innocent, listen to the news instead of snooping, it only draws unwanted attention.

Azkaban wasn't all that difficult to break into, with the majority of the dementors gone and only Auror patrols, there wasn't all that much to worry about. Flying would be the most obvious method to use, disillusion yourself and fly in on one of the clearer nights, the wards did prevent this but you could get close enough to drop in, maybe use a parachute or something, muggle inventions were never detected, well, unless they saw him.

At least he knew how to leave, broom again, after the last attack Aurors could also fly out, but not in, this allowed them to chase escapees and Death Eaters, or run. The apparition point was suicide; one of the most highly regulated and monitored ones he'd ever seen.

Rubbing his temples, getting inside required more thought, maybe one of 'old' Fred and Georges inventions could help? Portable swamp to fall into, or distract, _landing in it doesn't seem too appealing._ Only other problem was avoiding Moody's shift, his eye would see him in a flash.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Placing a small orb down behind a statue on the bright white building of Gringotts, his invisibility cloak hid him from the few people upon the street below but the Goblins knew he was there. He gave them an oath and a bribe before they let him up the side of the building. The wards shielding the bank were incredibly strong, they could be broken, but stood the least chance of his orbs being found or destroyed.

Harry only had two pairs left, the majority lost as buildings fell in his old dimension; with some luck Gavin would still live in the same place and he could buy some more. He could still find places like Grimmauld Place, so cross-dimensional fidelius secret keeping worked. He wouldn't even be able to remember the address if he wasn't given the secret.

Placing a permanent sticking charm and floating himself back down to the ground; the other orb would be placed within the ministry, he didn't know if he _could _help, but even raising the alarm would be beneficial to everyone involved.

Harry would just have to rely on the radio to warn him of the immanent Dementor attack; no way was he going to abandon a few hundred thousand people to their fate. How did the ministry expect to hide the wizarding world from muggles with stuff like that happening? They weren't blind; already satellite photographs of Britain were appearing in the muggle newspapers, why announce an explosion killed three thousand people if clearly, there is no evidence of any explosion _whatsoever_? It wasn't helping with the governments problems either, only forcing inflation up more and losing peoples' trust.

It was one vicious circle.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00OO0O00OO00O0O0O

Soaked through with rain water and a constant bitter shivering of his muscles, Harry still held onto his broom. Unfortunately, weather at Azkaban was rarely pleasant, or _remotely _calm. He was beginning to regret even making any attempt to 'stake out' the wizarding prison and get a feel for what he was up against.

All he could see was a grey blob, surrounded by huge black waves crashing violently of the shore. The wind was relentless, zapping what little heat his body held out of him, how did Sirius survive any time here at all? He'd have to come back another day and find a suitable point of entry, he could barely make out anything in this.

Appearating on a broom took time to master, but Harry had got the hang of it after being forced to leave Hogwarts., Wasn't the first time he'd left half the broom behind, and imagined himself arriving standing up,_ that_ just did not work. Disappearing with a crack, a long hot bath ad plenty of hot drinks and a pepper up potion were all to inviting.

A/N: Azkaban break-in in next chapter, bit of action at last, and then some focusing on the Horcruxes, they've been kinda neglected in this story so far. X) not to mention finding out some of what happened in the first dimension, and some meeting of 'old friends'


End file.
